1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphone jacks and more particularly, to a stacked microphone jack assembly, which uses a connector to connect two identical microphone jacks to form a stacked microphone jack assembly. The microphone jacks can be individually used when detached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, advanced electronic and electric products have been continuously created to improve people's living standard and to promote higher living quality. Among various electronic and electric products, TV, stereo system, CD/DVD/VCD/VDV player are frequently used at home to help people release stress. Further, many electronic and electric products have audio and video plugs for output of audio and video signals to other electronic and/or electric products. Further, an electronic or electric product may be provided with a microphone jack for receiving a microphone for voice input. Two or more microphone jacks may be stacked to save circuit board space and wiring, and installed in an electronic or electric product for receiving two or more microphones.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a stacked electrical socket assembly constructed according to the prior art. According to this design, two electrical sockets A and B are stacked together, forming a stacked electrical socket assembly. The underlying electrical socket A has mounted therein metal contact terminals A1 and A2. The legs A11 and A21 of the metal contact terminals A1 and A2. extend out of the bottom side of the underlying electrical socket A. The underlying electrical socket A further has slots A3 on two opposite lateral sides for receiving the legs B11 and B21 of the metal contact terminals B1 and B2. of the overlying electrical socket B when the overlying electrical socket B is stacked on the underlying electrical socket A.
As shown in FIG. 11, the metal contact terminals B1 and B2. of the overlying electrical socket B each have a bent B11 and B21 to have the associating leg B11 or B21 be aimed at the corresponding slot A3 on the underlying electrical socket A, so that when the legs B11 and B21 of the metal contact terminals B1 and B2. of the overlying electrical socket B are respectively inserted into the slots A3, they are set apart from the legs A11 and A21 of the metal contact terminals A1 and A2 of the underlying electrical socket A. Therefore, this design of stacked electrical socket assembly is still not satisfactory in function and has numerous drawbacks as follows
1. To fit frequently plugging and unplugging of a plug, the metal contact terminals must be made of an expensive metal material having a good resilient characteristic. Because the legs B11 and B21 of the metal contact terminals B1 and B2. of the overlying electrical socket B are relatively longer, a big amount of waste metal material is produced when the metal contact terminals B1 and B2 are made by means of a stamping press. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of these metal contact terminals B1 and B2 is high. If a cheap metal material is used for making these metal contact terminals B1 and B2, the electrical socket B will wear quickly with use.
2. Because the metal contact terminals B1 and B2 of the overlying electrical socket B and the metal contact terminals A1 and A2 of the underlying electrical socket A have different shapes, two different stamping molds should be used, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and complicating the inventory control.
3. Because the overlying electrical socket B and the underlying electrical socket A have different specifications, the inventory cost is greatly increased. Therefore, this design is not an economic design.
4. The overlying electrical socket B and the underlying electrical socket A must be stacked together for application. When one electrical socket failed, the whole stacked electrical socket assembly becomes useless and must be wholly replaced.
5. During test, the overlying electrical socket B and the underlying electrical socket A must be stacked together for examination. This test procedure is complicated, wasting much time and labor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stacked electrical socket assembly that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.